


As sweet as Cherry Pie

by NysaElixer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, Cafe AU, Cherry Pie AU, F/M, Keith is clueless, M/M, Secret Admirer, cake au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NysaElixer/pseuds/NysaElixer
Summary: Keith has a secret admirer but he doesn't know who it is. Shiro and Allura know who it is, but won't tell him.Currently on hold bc I can’t seem to know how to write further with this one





	1. Ice coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idea from @taccitho on Instagram and me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=idea+from+%40taccitho+on+Instagram+and+me).



It wasn’t every day that Keith got presents. No, he’d made it very clear that the only time things like that would be expected and appreciated would be on holidays and his birthday. It also wasn’t everyday Keith got a cake. Those would also be saved for birthdays. So, what on earth could explain the cherry pie in his locker?!

Keith walks up to Allura cleaning the counter, “Allura are you playing some sort of joke on me?” Keith drops the pie in front of Allura on the table, Allura jumps back a bit at the sudden drop. “What do you mean joke?” Allura lifts her head to the side clearly confused at him accusing her. “You know I don’t fucking like presents. Why the hell would you do this. Take it back!” Keith gets a bit more annoyed when she doesn’t answer him and continues to stare at him confused, “You know I don’t like gifts.” He sighs and crosses his arms, Allura puts a hand on his shoulder. “Keith I never gave you a pie, neither did Shiro. Maybe you have a secret admirer?” She winks at the end, like hell he has a secret admirer. It’s probably Allura or Shiro playing with him.

“Like hell I have a secret admirer” Keith looks down at his feet, no one would want to be a secret admirer of his.. Shiro comes from the back with some paper cups for the coffee to go and some paper bags for at the register. He lays a book down at the counter for Allura, she begins wrapping it up. “What are you talking about?” Shiro hangs the paper bags under the counter and looks up at Keith and Allura. “Well Keith here, he got a pie in his locker, he’s pissed because he doesn’t believe me saying that it’s a secret admirer” Keith rolls his eyes at them when Shiro begins to smile. “But Allura, we know who it is. Why won’t he believe you?” Keith’s eyes grow big and he turns towards Shiro, “You mean she’s not lying?!” Keith feels a heat creeping up his neck and looks towards his feet. “Who is it?” “We’re not going to tell you” Allura grins at Keith, Shiro can’t help but laugh at her reaction. Keith looks at her with an annoyed look on his face, “Stop being so difficult and just tell me.” He crosses his arms across his chest, she can’t just say she know who it is and not tell him who it is?

“Not spilling Keith, maybe you’ll figure it out” She winks at him, Keith rolls his eyes. Maybe she can.. He sighs and grabs the pie to put it back in the fridge. “Aaah, we’re not getting a piece?” Shiro calls from the front, Keith smirks. “Only if you tell me who it is” He answers waiting in complete silence for his answer, “Nevermind..” Shiro’s voice sounds playful and Keith takes a piece himself.

He quickly walks up to the front again and takes his seat at a table enjoying the cake, Shiro and Allura are busy working on the menu. Just as Keith is about to grab his phone, the bell on the door rings signing them that there is a customer. He sits a bit upright curious at who it is. Pidge comes up behind the door, “Oh it’s just you..” Keith gets back in his chair and lifts his foot up to the table. “Asshole” Pidge rolls her eyes at him, “You could be like, Heeeeyyy Pidge!! Long time no see?” She shifts her weight on one of her hips and crosses her arms.

Keith looks at her and shrugs, “Nah don’t feel like it” He takes another bite of the pie. Cherry pie is his favorite. Could they have known it or was it just a coincidence? Pidge takes a seat next to Keith, “You’ve got a piece for me too?” “Oh he won’t share his gift with you Pidge” Shiro comes walking by putting all the menu’s on the tables. “A Gift? From who?” Pidge lifts an eyebrow clearly interested. “A secret Admirer” Shiro winks at her and goes to the back again.

Pidge pops up out of her chair and looks at Keith, “YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER?!?!” Keith’s cheeks give of such heat that he thinks they’re going to overheat. He looks down at his phone hoping Pidge doesn’t notice his red cheeks. “Shut up, stop being so loud it’s 9 am” He rolls his eyes and walks up to the door, turning the sign around, letting everybody know the café is open. He sees a guy walk up to the door and Keith walks up to the counter. “Pidge you want something?” Keith starts making a cappuccino for himself while waiting for her answer. She walks up to the counter and looks at the menu, “Since when do you have ice coffee?” She leans on the counter with her elbows. Keith smiles at her, “I was trying stuff out last night and Allura really liked the icecoffee. We decides to put it on the menu and see if people like it!”

The door rings again, that boy that Keith saw enters. Keith gives him a small smile, making Pidge an ice coffee. “Goodmorning, what can I get for ya?” Keith looks at the guy, he’s wearing an white and green apron, it’s covered in flour. The guy smiles at him and walks up to him and pidge. Keith gives Pidge the ice coffee, the guy looks at it, “I’ll have a café Americano.” Keith starts making it, the guy begins to talk to him. “My name’s Lance, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s a new bakery around the corner.” Keith nods at it, “Yeah I’ve noticed, but it’s not open yet right? I’m Keith by the way” the guy smiles at him, “Well Keith, it just opened today and you’re talking to the owner!” He gives Keith a wink and put down a box. I went to every store on this floor and brought some cookies!” Keith looks at the box, he can smell the freshness of them. “Theeeseeee, are for you!” Lance smiles at him, Keith opens the box and takes a cookie out of it. He takes a bite out of it, “Hmmmm” he looks at Lance with big eyes, “They’re delicious!!” Lance smiles brightly at him, “The coffee is on me, on the go?”

“Well thankyou. And yes on the go” Keith makes the coffee, meanwhile Allura and Shiro come from the back. They get to talking with Lance, Keith puts the coffee in front of Lance with a smile and takes a seat at his previous place enjoying the rest of his pie. Lance says goodbye to Shiro and Allura, and walks towards the door, he spots Keith enjoying a certain pie, the pie he made for him. He smiles softly and walks out the door drinking his coffee.

follow @taccitho on Instagram

[Art made by taccitho on Instagram](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165493785@N05/42276491175/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Cinnamon Spice

1st of May

Lance is sitting outside in a small park, he always loved sitting here. Enjoying the birds singing and watching the cherry blossom fall down. It calms him, It makes him think back at last year. He and Keith were always lunching here together, They used to talk hours here but ever since the accident Keith doesn’t remember about 5 years from his live. And he can’t remember anything of his relationship with Lance. He misses his company, he unpacks his sandwich and takes a bite of it. He closes his eyes in delight and leans back in to the bench. The bench creaks next to him, he opens his eyes and spots Allura sitting next to him.

“Reliving memories?” She smiles at him, Lance hands her the other half of his sandwich. She smiles and and accepts it. “Yeah.. I miss those moments” “Listen, I know it’s hard to act as if you don’t know him. But the doctor specifically told us we need to build it up again. There’s a slight change that he’ll remember everything. But we don’t need to hang around that hope.” She leans against him, “I know it’s hard but we’ll survive” Lance smiles and wipes a tear away, “I know, it’s just difficult to turn my emotions down a bit” She smiles at Lance and they take some time to calm down. 

Lance is busy baking in the back at his bakery he’s baking cookies and small pies, he looks at his watch. People should be coming in half an hour because of lunch. He puts the cookies in the oven and sets a timer. He wipes his hands on his apron and walks up to the counter. “Lance you here?” He’d recognize that voice anywhere, Hunk comes from the back putting on an apron. “Hey buddy, Shiro told me you went to ‘visit’ Keith.” He makes quotation marks with his hands when he says visit. Lance smiles at the memory of Keith eating the pie in pure delight. “Yeah, he really liked the pie.” His smirk becomes bigger, “Like always” Hunk rolls his eyes at his reaction and Lance can’t help but laugh. “You want some Cocoa? I’m making some” He starts heating milk in a pan and gets all the ingredients. Just like his mama taught him. He puts it on a soft boil and goes to the front wiping down all the tables and the counter. 

The bell rings and when Lance looks up he can’t be happier. Keith is standing there with two glasses filled with caramel macchiato ice coffee and whipped cream. He even spots the flakes of chocolate on top together with cinnamon. He smiles, “Heyy welcome in my humble bakery!” Lance hold out his arms towards his little bakery. Keith laughs at his dorky movements and hands him one glass. “I thought you might like this” Lance smiles and accepts it. “I have the perfect cookies for it wait lemme check on them!” He jumps up and puts the glass down at the back. Keith is standing in the doorway leaning against it. “You can come in, have a seat.” Lance points towards the stools standing on a working table. Keith grabs his coffee and lance’s to put them on that table. He takes a seat and watches Lance take out the cookies. They’re golden brown and they look delicious. Lance puts some on a plate and takes a seat in front of Keith. “They’re cinnamon spice cookies. I usually decorate them but I haven’t had the time yet. I hope you like them!” Keith smiles and picks up a cookie. Lance takes a sip of the coffee, god it’s delicious. “Did Allura tell you that this is my favorite coffee?” Lance looks at Keith with a questioning look. Keith’s eyes widen a bit and he immediately looks down at his coffee. “You’ll think it’s weird..” Keith answers after a moment of silence. “Nah man, I won’t think it’s weird.” “I think I knew you liked this, like.. my body made it without thinking…” Now it’s Lance’s turn to widen his eyes, does this mean what he thinks it means? Is Keith beginning to remember? “Lance I’m gonna need your help with the costumers. Both Lance and Keith jump out of their thoughts, Lance gives him an apologetic smile, “Take the cookies with the plate, as a thank you for the coffee” Lance eases the glasses quickly and puts them next to the packed in plate. Keith nods and leaves out the front. He waves at him and Hunk and walks out of their view. 

Lance quickly takes orders of the customers and tells Hunk what to prepare at the back. He starts making the drinks when he gets a call from Shiro. He answers And puts the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. “Yeah Shiro what’s up?” “Lance, Keith told me you had the most delicious cookies for with out ice coffee and we’ve been wondering if we could maybe sell those cookies with the ice coffee. We’ll pay you of course!” Lance is silent for a moment, he puts the coffee he was making down and grabs the phone from his shoulder. “You mean like sell them with your ice coffee’s?” Lance wants to jump from joy but he calms himself down. “Yeah, would you like that?” “Yeah yeah, sure! I would love that, when I’m closing you can come taste some! I’ll bake a few recipies!” “Ooooohhhh I would LOVE that!!!” Allura calls from the phone. Lance laughs, “Then I’ll see you at 6!” Lance hangs up and walks up to Hunk. “The café wants to sell my cookieswith their coffee!!” he shakes his best friends shoulders and smiles like an idiot

Lance fills the rest of his day making small talk with the costumers and working on baking a few of his recipes. When it’s almost closing time Shiro enters, together with Allura, Keith and Pidge. He smiles putting a turkey sandwich in front of Hunk. “Welcome!! To my humble bakery” He holds his arms wide making a quick spin. Shiro and Allura give him a small smile, while Pidge gives him an annoyed look. He swears he sees a small smile on Keith’s face.

“Take a seat! Would you like a turkey sandwich as well?” Lance walks to the back, “Sure!!” Keith and Shiro answer at the same time, Pidge nods as well and Allura walks with Lance to the back to help him. She gets the bread and helps him with making the sandwiches. Allura constantly eyes the freshly baked cookies. “Oh god, just take one.” Lance laughs, “the middle tray is your favorite.” Her eyes light up and she quickly snatches one. She moans with delight and Lance can’t help but laugh, “You have got to give me the recipe someday.” She looks up at him with pure delight in her eyes. “You either have to marry me or kill me to get the recipe.” Lance gives Allura a side hug and gives her two plates with sandwiches on them. “Get your ass out of here you.” He opens the door for her and then grabs a plate for himself, Pidge and Keith. He walks in and takes a seat next to everybody. 

There’s a comfortable silence as everyone eats. Hunk finished first, “Lance and I baked about 5 recipes, so-” “They look delicious!!!” Allura interrupts him. “And taste?” Shiro quickly asks, “Also” Soon Allura realizes she just told them she already tasted it. Her cheeks get a pinkish tint, “That recipe was my favorite, so I already knew it too.” She sticks her tongue out to Shiro and Shiro smiles at her. “Aaaaaaanyway, you can taste them all and then let me know which ones you want.” Lance continues from Hunk, the both walk to the back and grab some cookies of the recipes. He made little cards so they know which is which. Lance puts down the triple chocolate cookies and the strawberry-honey cookies. Hunk puts down the peanut cookies together with the white chocolate cookies and the cinnamon spice cookies.

 

Everyone looks at the cookies with pure happiness, Lance can’t help but laugh. “Well bon appetite” They all taste the cinnamon spice the first, “Guess there’s already a favorite?” Lance gives Hunk a soft bump with his elbow, Hunk gives him a big smile. Keith looks at Lance with the biggest smile on his face while eating a cookie. How can he look so cute, it’s freaking illegal to look that cute!! Lance looks away not able to hold the stare, he hears Keith softly giggle. “We’re definitely selling these” Shiro nods while saying that, “it’s a classic but also a twist.” Allura fills him in. They all agree that these are going to be sold, next up is the strawberry-honey cookie. Allura quickly grabs it, “I’m guessing that’s your favorite?” Shiro laughs, She nods excitingly. “When we were roommates I used to make these for her when she had a rough time on school or with boys.” Lance laughs, “I remember you two bringing me these in a rough moment, Shiro puts an arm around Keith and smiles. “Little bro always stole them tho” Shiro smiles and Keith’s cheeks flush red. “I did?” Keith laughs, “Yeah you loved them.” Shiro goes through Keith’s hair.

Lance holds his breath, did Shiro just tell Keith that they knew each other? He can’t have figured that out right? What if Keith thinks Lance is lying, what if everything is going to be ruined? “Oh I remember stealing those, did you make those Lance?” Keith smiles up at Lance and lance releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah I did” he smiles back.

Soon they decide that they want to sell all of them, Lance puts all the extra’s in boxes for them. Apparently, they all had one favorite. Everyone leaves except for Keith, Lance is currently packing his cookies. Keith stands behind Lance holding one of his hand on his hips and he grabs a cookie before it’s closed. Why is that spot burning so much, it tingles and becomes hotter by the second. Does he realize what he is doing? Keith eats the cookie still casually standing there, one hand on Lance’s hip. Lance feels a blush creeping up his neck, in the corner of his eyes he sees Keith smile. He lifts his hand and starts leaning against the table. Why does that look so freaking hot, control yourself Lance. He doesn’t remember anything. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Lance jumps out of his thoughts and looks up, “What?” “What’s your favorite color?” Keith repeats, 

“Um.. Blue. Yours?” 

“Red”

“I noticed, I mean look at your ugly boots” Lance laughs.

“Heeyyy, no judging my boots” Keith laughs at it too. “Alright, what’s your favorite animal?” 

“Why are you asking me these things?” Lance turns his head a bit to the side.

“Just answer the question” Keith’s laugh turns in a soft smile. Lance can’t help but dream over that smile.

“Shark, and let me guess.. Yours is a hippo? You look like someone who would like hippos.” He knows it’s wrong to use his memories when Keith can’t remember it but he just wants to make Keith happy at the moment.

Keith’s face completely turns in a surprised look, “How did you know that?!?!?” Lance laughs, “Just a thought.” He shrugs. “Last question.” Keith gives Lance a bit of a dirty smirk. “Allright spill it!” Lance smiles.

“Boys or girls?” Keith looks down at his shoes, suddenly those are very interesting. “Both” Lance leans against another table and grabs a cookie for him and Keith. He hands it to Keith breaking the silence. “Thanks..” “What about you?” “Hmm?” “Who do you like?” “Boys..”  
“Dude, that’s gay” Lance smirks so big it takes up half his face, Keith looks up at Lance with an annoyed look but when he sees Lance’s smirk he can’t help but laugh too.


End file.
